


Mourir pour mieux renaître

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, before her transformation, girl in love, human Aurora, light mention of self-harming, not sure about the warning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Aurora était lasse de cette vie, lasse de ce mal qui la rongeait et de ces voix qui lui murmuraient qu'elle aurait dû mourir à la place de sa mère.





	Mourir pour mieux renaître

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de the originals sont à Julie Plec.

Aurora était lasse de cette vie, lasse de ce mal qui la rongeait et de ces voix qui lui murmuraient qu'elle aurait dû mourir à la place de sa mère. Elle avait déjà songé à se tuer, certains soirs elle fixait sa fenêtre pendant des heures, tentée par l'idée de se jeter par là afin de faire taire ses sombres pensées. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre, pas en sachant le mal que cela ferait à son grand frère, le seul dans ce monde qui l'aimait. 

Enfin ça c'était avant qu'elle ne rencontre Klaus et avec lui une âme aussi maudite et torturée que la sienne. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle avait été attirée par lui et qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse, parce qu’elle s'était reconnue en lui et avoir quelqu'un capable de la comprendre était une chance qu'elle n'avait pas eu jusqu'à présent. Il la faisait sentir vivante, heureuse, et plus du tout seule, elle savait qu'il était là pour l'écouter et la soutenir. Elle n'était pas guérie de son mal pour autant, mais elle parvenait plus aisément à le supporter. 

Tristan avait découvert que l'homme pour lequel battait son cœur n'était pas Lucien comme il l'avait cru mais Niklaus. Cela l'avait rendu fou et une dispute entre son frère et elle avait éclaté pendant laquelle il lui avait formellement interdit de le revoir. A peine avait-il quitté sa chambre qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots, elle avait pleuré longuement avant d'attraper la dague qu'elle cachait sous son oreiller. Elle avait glisser la lame sur sa peau avant de se trancher les veines afin de se soulager de toute cette douleur.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle commença à se sentir légère et n'eut plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle se sentait bien, elle voyait une douce et chaude lumière qui l'invitait à la rejoindre. Cette agréable sensation s'estompa, son cœur reprit son rythme normal, et elle se releva brutalement lorsqu'elle inspira de l'air. 

Elle revenait à peine à elle que Rebekah (la petite sœur de Klaus) lui criait dessus, lui reprochant d'avoir voulu intenter à sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle lui expliqua le mal être qui la rongeait et son besoin intense de s'en libérer. Son amie la réconforta comme elle pu, et lorsqu'elle remarqua que la jeune comtesse était fatiguée elle se retira non sans avoir interdit à la rousse de recommencer. 

Aurora était allongée sur son lit, elle faisait face à sa fenêtre et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son amie l'avait soigné, et c'était un vampire, elle savait grâce à son ami Lucien que si un vampire offrait son sang à un humain et que ce dernier mourrait il se transformait à son tour en créature de la nuit. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce secret et la puissance que procurait ce statut, elle avait rêvé d'en devenir un, mais son amoureux avait toujours refusé de la changer. Il redoutait qu'elle perde ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle ; son âme. 

Elle voulait être comme lui, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne perdrait pas son âme et que cela la rendrait même plus forte, cela lui permettrait de battre ces voix qui étaient tout le temps dans sa tête. Tristan serait heureux de la voir ainsi, sa petite sœur fragile et souvent malade, serait courageuse et toujours en pleine forme. 

Aurora se leva de son lit sans plus y réfléchir, elle avança d'un pas décidé vers la fenêtre, grimpa sur le rebord et s'accrocha aux deux colonnes qui entouraient celle-ci. Le ciel était sombre, couvert de nuages qui l'empêchait d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule étoile ou même la lune. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'en avait aucune raison, si cela fonctionnait elle serait comme son amoureux, elle pourrait être avec lui pour toujours. Si cela échouait elle mourrait et ne pourrait plus faire souffrir quiconque et elle ne serait plus jamais triste. Dans tous les cas elle était gagnante. Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha lentement prise, elle volait, elle était libre, et bientôt elle serait une nouvelle Aurora. 

« Klaus mon amour, tu verras comme nous serons bien tous les deux, rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer, ni même avoir le pouvoir de nous faire du mal. »


End file.
